The present invention generally relates to a shock absorbing structure and, more particularly, to a shock absorbing interposer for absorbing stresses in a beverage dispensing system.
In a typical bar or tavern, a system for dispensing beer and certain other beverages includes a number of faucets or taps at which the beer is dispensed, a cooler in which kegs of beer are stored remotely from the faucets and transport systems consisting of a series of conduits or tubes that transport the beer to the faucets. Tap handles are mounted on the faucets to facilitate pouring of the beer.
In order to increase the appeal and distinctiveness of their brand of beer, many brewers of beer manufacture or provide distinctive, ornamental tap handles for use on the faucet in the bar that is dispensing their beer. As opposed to short, primarily functional handles that are approximately six inches long, such ornamental handles that may be as long as twelve inches or more. Inasmuch as a significant focus of the manufacturer is the distinctiveness of the tap handles, the handles may not be designed with strength in mind. In particular, the tap handles typically have a threaded bore at a lower end thereof for interconnecting to a movable lever on the faucet. Due to the space required for the threaded bore, the lower end of the tap handle is especially weak and prone to stress concentrations and breakage.
While the long handles clearly provide a larger area in which to display the distinctiveness of a brewer, the long handles also provide a significant mechanical advantage during actuation of the faucet. During peak serving periods, bartenders are focused on quickly pouring beer and otherwise servicing customers, not on carefully turning the beer taps on and off. The long handles make it extremely easy to provide a relatively large moment or force at the junction between the faucet and tap handle. Such excessive force may cause the handle to crack or break or simply cause the faucet itself to break. In either case, the particular faucet will be out of service until such handle or faucet is replaced. This will result in loss of revenue and customer goodwill during the time period in which the faucet for a particular brand of beer is inoperative.